AvP Return to the abondoned space base.
by AsrinBlade
Summary: This storys about a group of marines who take a mission to an abandoned space station called the magellan where they have to retrive a lost marine and are startled with what they find. (i dont own aliens im just a crazed fan writing somethin off the top o
1. The Mission

*Misson1*  
Chapter 1  
  
  
"Officer On The Deck!!"  
"Listen up ladies, I just received word that the 'Magellan Space Intelligence Vessel'-  
"Oh, you mean the abandoned beauty of space?"  
*Grumbling* "Yes cadet, that's the one. Anyway, I have a mission for you guys." *Ahem*  
"And ladies. You are to go to the ship and find out if 'agent 01' is alive."  
  
Harrison: "Don't see that happening. I have heard the stories from the other marines  
At the bars that thing is infested with god knows what…"  
  
Captain: "Spare the mother goose tales, Harrison. It's been 7 long years since the infestation, and Mangan went there 2 weeks ago on a recovery mission. We just lost contact with him, and that's all! I just want you to get him, now is that too hard or should I send your mommy to help?"  
*Most of the guys couldn't help but to smirk*  
Harrison: "No sir!"  
Captain: "Good, any of you other cadets gotta problem? … Damn newbies."  
Cadets: "Sir, No, Sir!"  
Captain: "Good, now get to it!" 


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

Chapter 2: Arrival  
  
"The Abandoned Beauty Of Space" The Magellan   
(20 years ago)  
  
  
We docked the 'StarWing' in the Magellan's docking bay. ('What a sight!'  
I thought to myself, 'If I were trapped in here, it wouldn't be THAT bad, the sights are amazing!) "Mangan must be enjoying this. Look at its beauty, no wonder they say it's the lost beauty of space! It's just so big!"  
"All right Johnson, don't get all goo goo eyes on us now. We have a mission to run here people, Mangan's out there somewhere and we got to find him at any and all costs.   
All of a sudden, 4 rounds were fired way off in the bowels of the ship, but it echoed as loud as a lions roar.   
"What in the hell was that!"   
"I don't know but lets keep together. I still say this place creeps me out. I don't know if it's the size or the stories, but anyway it still really creeps me out a lot."   
"Dawson! Get over here and give me a life form check at 89.5%!"  
"Yes sir!"  
…….Initializing……  
"Sorry sir it's too big, I have over 1200 levels on the charts."  
1"200! Really?!"  
"Yes sir, but I can run it at 89.5% on a couple levels right now if you want…"  
"Fine Cadet, do what you gotta do. Johnson! Get over here and weld these doors open! Hurry up or I'll have your butt shipped to some remote outpost with nothing to do but suck dust and patrol a cardboard box! Johnson! I ain't gonna stare at em` all day!"  
  
"Yessir."  
Sparks begin to fly as the doors are being opened.  
Just then a skeleton falls though the doors as they opened!   
"Geez, Looks like he's dead."   
Everyone looks at Johnson, staring in confusion.  
"Well, he is. Anyways, how could this happen?"  
"There's obviously a logical explanation for it, we'll ask Mangan when we find him." "SIR! I got 2 a life form reading on deck 112!" 


	3. Chapter 3: The life forms

Chapter 3: The life forms  
  
We began to walk down the halls of the ship still marveling at its size and history, it was like it was calling us to explore it. There was something hypnotizing about it that drew us further and further into the ships heart.  
  
"Ok Dawson where are these life forms?"  
"there a little up ahead to the right."  
"ok Harrison shut the hell up and get over here you just earned yourself a little spot in the sunshine…your gonna scout up ahead and see what's up there"  
"yesss sir"  
Harrison took off up at the end of the hall at a break and went right.  
"And turn your god damn flashlight on!!!"  
"Yess sir"  
Captain sat down for a while, looking out into the hangar through a small window. No one could help but to wonder what the hell he was thinking, the captain always struck us as a strict man with no compassion but you could tell he was in love with this ship.  
"SIR!" from down the hall  
We ran down the hall to see what was up  
"Well take away my gun and call me yeller, if it isn't Capt. Mangan and who's this?"  
"Yes its me and I don't think any man in his right mind would take away your gun and call you yeller."  
"heh"  
"O, This is professor Nick Chawlik. He's one of them scientists who made this ship go bad with there damn experiments, he tried to hit me over the head earlier with this beer bottle, too bad for him that ive been in to many bar fights to go out so quick hahahaha"  
The whole crew laughed at the scientist.  
"Well listen up. Guys I want you to address me as sarge from now on, and He says there's more of him in this hell hole and…."  
"Hell hole? This place is amazing! This is a paradise for me"  
Just then the scientist and Serge put there heads down and everyone stared.  
"Sarge looked up and muttered….more like a giant graveyard."  
"I KNEW IT!!! Those things are still on this damn ship aren't they AREN'T THEY!!"  
Harrison ran up and grabbed the scientist and threw him on the ground and loaded his   
"C-49 Shotgun" and aimed it at the neck. "Everyone grabbed him and held him back as he was shouting… "its because of you we're gonna die here!!" 


	4. Chapter 4: There coming

Chapter 4: There coming.  
Next day  
  
Harrison woke up from his unconscious state.  
"wha….what happened?"  
"Serge knocked you out, he said your mouth was moving too much"  
"Ill Show that bastard whose mouth is moving too much, where is the dog!"  
"Talking to captain…I think"  
"And captain! Where do they both get off thinking they are all high and mighty huh?"  
Serge walking back looking angry.  
"Ok cadets. Ummm…the scientist ran off on us last night so god help him."  
"Screw him! We don't need know damn scientist anyways!  
  
Harrison heard a slight beep from his motion sensor. "Uh…guys…"  
"And that goddamned scientist…probably has some important info too! Just to piss us off!"  
Harrison tried to get their attention again. "Guys, we have a problem…"  
Serge looked at him angrily "What the hell do you want?"  
"Motion, just beyond that door"  
The captain eagerly shifted his grip on his gun "Well, let's give it a taste of lead. Hope it missed lunch today."  
Harrison caught their attention with a wave of his hand. "Wait! It says it's now…right next to Johnson?"  
Mangan screamed "They're in the ceiling! Johnson, dive to your right!"  
Just as she jumped out of the way, a black mass pounded through the iron grating of the ceiling and landed right where Johnson had been a second earlier. Everyone let loose a stream of bullets into the beast, and it died under that hail of fire. A bit of it's acid blood splattered on Johnson, burning through her armor, almost through her shirt.   
Mangan walked up to the alien, and kicked it hard. "Drone. There'll be a lot more if we don't get out soon. Thanks for the rescue mission." He smiled at them.  
The captain looked confused. "What do you mean, rescue mission?"  
The smile disappeared from Serge's face as quickly as it had come. "You say what?"  
"This is no rescue mission. We're to gather the rest of the specimen samples and rocket off of this god forsaken floating mass of junk."  
"Listen. You don't seem to get it. Those…those killing machines are in there! Thousands upon thousands! You don't get out now…you don't get out at all."  
The captain's face grew blood red and he shouted "I don't care what the hell you think, we're following our mission, and that is the last of it! Say another word, and I'll have you demoted so fast, your aliens won't go near a piece of slime as low of you."  
Serge calmly came back quickly. "I'm the highest ranking person on this ship. At least the highest-ranking survivor, and I think my decision has far more weight than your petty allegations. We're going back to the ship, or we're going to die." 


	5. Chapter 5: Not as it seems

Chapter 5: Not as it seems.  
  
Mangan looked at Dawson.   
  
"You guys don't understand ive spent 6 long weeks with these things. They and my partner…"  
Mangan looked down and paused and then grabbed his "50 cal.".  
"Just forget it there's no point in wrestling with the past."  
Harrison laughed as he found an old cigar and lit it and sat down.  
"Jesus he said. They don't make these things anymore, last time I had one of these…"  
Mangan interrupted him.  
"Harrison, get on the comm. And radio duke and fish"  
Duke and fish, now there was a group. Duke being a 'heavy arms specialist' and fish being 4++ sniper could get anything done together.  
"Duke you there buddy? Duke….fish?, ill try the emergency channel….Duke you there buddy?"  
After much static a voice game online followed with gunfire.  
"Yea this is duke we left the hangar, it was over run by these things, fish is out there sniping em off were going to "hangar 48" see you there…"  
"Damn him!!"  
Harrison threw the comm. Down and looked up smiling.  
"See the galaxies they said, explore the vast reaches of space they said."  
Everyone knew Harrison was going over the edge and all we saw so far was one little drone. And Mangan well we were all afraid of what he was going to do to that scientist when he found him. For some reason Mangan blames the scientist for the loss of the Magellan and his home world.  
"Sir!" I've got movement!"  
"Where!"  
"All over! There in the walls and ceiling coming fast."  
"Ok listen up said the captain lets move into this hangar, Mangan take this flare, you know what to do."  
Mangan smiled and lit the flare and threw it up it was like it was just feather floating in the wind but all of a sudden the whole room lighted up in blue and Mangan grabbed his machine gun and aimed it at the door they came in.  
"He it comes!"  
3-4 aliens ran in threw the door and Mangan opened fire with a hailstorm of lead blowing them apart. Three more came and Mangan Ripped em up again, but he had to change his clip so the Capt. Opened fire. In the end a pile of drones and runners lay on the ground.  
Mangan walked up to em and then his face went white.  
"JOHNSON!!!! Get over here with you napalm NOW!!!"  
"Johnson ran over to see these things coming out of the aliens"  
"Light em!"  
Johnson opened fire on the bodies lighting em up.  
  
  
Chapter 6:The stories  
To be continued  
(coming soon) 


End file.
